This invention is related to a fluid flow switch sensing device and in particular to a fluid flow switch sensing device that can be tested externally for actuation and deactuation after installation thereof in a pipeline, air duct or other conduit.
Fluid flow in pipelines, air ducts, and other conduits is an important function in industry and commerce. In many applications, it is essential to be able to determine whether fluid is flowing in a pipeline, duct or other conduit and to respond accordingly to such a determination. As a result, fluid flow switch sensing devices have been developed for monitoring fluid flow in pipelines, ducts, and other conduits.
Many fluid flow switch sensing devices function to create or break an electrical circuit when the flow of fluid in the conduit stops. Hence, such devices can be used for actuating a signal when fluid flow stops, starting a motor with fluid flow, shutting off an alarm when fluid flow is adequate, or stopping a motor with no fluid flow.
Some regulations require fluid flow switch sensing devices to be capable of being tested for actuation and deactuation after installation in pipeline, duct or other conduit where liquids or gases flow. Most existing fluid flow switch sensing devices do this by installing a valve in-line with the flow switch. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a fluid flow switch sensing device, with a testing mechanism internal to the flow switch, which can be tested externally for actuation and deactuation after mounting in a pipeline, duct, or other conduit where fluids flow.
This would provide significant benefits in terms of ease of switch testing operation, simplified piping installation, and lower system piping costs.
A fluid flow switch sensing device comprising: a switch; a pivotally disposed bracket assembly which activates the switch to a desired switch function; and a paddle assembly for causing pivotal movement of the bracket assembly in response to fluid flow in a conduit. A button assembly, cooperatively associated with the bracket assembly, is provided for external manual actuation and deactuation of the fluid flow switch sensing device.